


New Feeling

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [3]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Girl - Freeform, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Menstruation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Numbness, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Other, Sensation Play, clitoral stimulation, feeling sexy, hot sensation, masturbation addiction, mewling, sexual arousal, shower head, vagina discharge, wets herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an upgrade in the sensation that she feels. Also, she feels that she might be addicted to the good feeling, she can't miss a day of doing her "bath activity" without feeling weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Feeling

The girl has been using the intense method that she came across when she had her period to masturbate ever since then. But, it had been several years, say about 5 years since then and she was already 16. Every single day in the past years, except when she has her period, she masturbates. (She didn't know that what she was doing was masturbating.) 

But one time, when her period was ending, like the last one or two days, when there was still a little brown discharge, she was doing her usual "cleaning" of the vagina, and the continuous spray on her clitoris actually made her feel really hot, or rather her clitoris. She was squatting flat on her feet, because she realized that that angle was the best to clean her vagina off blood..., with the shower head and her left and right hands in the usual position, which is left hand holding the shower head with the back of the hand and the head of the shower head touching the floor, and the right hand placed palm facing down in front of her to support and balance her, with the spray aiming towards her vagina.

The continuous spray on her clitoris (which she didn't know it was called clitoris, at that point she only knew that it was the top part of her vagina), made her vagina feel really hot. It felt really REALLY good and if she was the vocal kind of person, she would have moaned, or mewled. It was THAT GOOD. She continued spraying at that angle because it was so good it made her brain a little delirious, and she didn't want that feeling to be gone by accidentally moving and changing the angle. That new heat sensation grew and grew, till it brought her to an even higher high than before. Her brain was temporarily blanked out, and at the highest point her eyes actually saw white. It was THAT intense. It left her vagina or clitoris rather, aching for more. She felt really hot all over, particular at her genital area, and her heart was beating quite fast. She used her palm to touch the inside of her thighs, and they were heated. She then palmed her vagina, including her clitoris. They were SO HOT. The burning sensation was etched in her mind, and she wanted to do it again. It was so compelling, so she repeated the action, meaning she was masturbating for the second time in that bath. But, sadly, it didn't work out as she wanted. She was unable to replicate the angle in which she sprayed her vagina before. Plus, staying in the same position for an extended period of time, was really physically taxing, her legs totally became numb and lost feeling. The blood flow to her legs were cut off due to the position she was in, and she had to make do with a quick and strong masturbation session, as she was highly aroused, and wanted to reach the high.

However, that was just one time. After that she managed to replicate the heated feeling occasionally, sometimes even twice or thrice consecutively. She realized that it was easier to replicate it if she immediately repeated it after finishing the heated, INTENSE, high from before. Thrice was the maximum she could do, because after that most likely her hands and legs would be numb. Besides, staying in the water for so long made her hands wrinkly as well, plus, she wasted a lot of water...

Due to the heated experience, it made her long for that feeling every time she started the shower. It was like a conditioned response for her brain, every time she on the shower tap, she would automatically start thinking about getting that feeling, even if she wasn't physically aroused, she would still do it. It became an everyday thing, like a habit, or an addiction. A few times she wanted to stop doing it, but she just couldn't, at most she could only not do it for 2 days, after that she would start doing it again. She was slightly worried, she felt like she was addicted, masturbating (she still didn't know what she was doing was actually masturbating) had become something she couldn't live without. It didn't feel right if she missed a day of doing it. Also, she realized that one week before her period, her vagina discharge would be more than usual. And if she did the "bath activity" twice or thrice or even sometimes four times consecutively, the next day, her vagina discharge would come out in copious amounts. Not only that, the usual one is a little thick, and sticky. But the ones that come out in copious amounts, are watery, so they wet her panties. It was uncomfortable, so she had to change them. Even though when her vagina discharge comes out aplenty, and makes her uncomfortable because of her wet undergarment, at the same time it also makes her feel kind of good, in a way. Because the copious amount of vaginal discharge comes out as a spurt, or suddenly flows out of her, not consecutively, and it makes her feel sexy and like she was highly aroused, and there would be this fuzzy feeling in her.

All in all, she was in a dilemma, but she continued with her daily bath activities.


End file.
